Odd thing, time
by LaurenBlack
Summary: During the final battle, just as Harry joins the fight against Voldemort, the evil snake send a curse at the Trio and blasts them off their feet and into... a different time? H/G R/Hr J/L*Time travel*
1. Prologue

**Odd thing, time.**

Prologue

The war was all around them. Flashing lights, screaming voices, incantations being yelled in every direction. Harry was under the invisibility cloak and stunning as many Death Eaters as he could on his way to get to the middle of the room, and Voldemort. As Harry got to where Ron and Hermione were dueling with him, Harry joined in (invisible of course). After a few minutes, he saw Ginny, Kingsley and Neville dueling with Bellatrix. Just as Bellatrix was about to shoot a Killing curse at Ginny, Molly jumped in between them and screamed something loudly while, at the same time, shot a jet of green light directly at Bellatrix's heart. When the light connected, Bellatrix keeled over with a surprised look on her face, dead.

The moment Voldemort realized what had happened, he screamed with rage and shouted a spell while blasting Harry, Ron and Hermione backwards. The spell seemed to cause them to start to dissolve. Everything from then seemed to happen in slow motion.

As they were falling backwards, Harry's invisibility cloak slipped off him but he maintained a grip on it. Voldemort saw that it was him and immediately shot a killing curse at him. But Harry was just as fast. As Voldemort screamed "Avada Kadavra" Harry screamed "Expelliarmus". The spells collided in mid-air and the green on bounced back at Voldemort, hitting him right in the chest, causing him to fall over in the same way Bellatrix had. Voldemort was finally dead.

But Harry had other things to worry about. He, Hermione and Ron were still dissolving! Finally, almost completely gone, he saw Ginny's smiling face as she realized Voldemort was gone and would never disrupt their life again. Then the world went black.


	2. POP, ow

**A/N- i know the chapters are short, but they will get longer as time goes on and i have more things to write about. the characters just don't seem to want very long chapters at the moment ;) Any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing... :( BOO HOO! *runs away and sobs***

Chapter one

*James POV*

Ah, back for the last year at Hogwarts. He was happy, of course, to be back but sad because this was his last year. They were in the Great Hall and the sorting had just finished. He was sitting in between Sirius and some first year that didn't know why the space left next to the Marauders was left empty for a reason. Across from them was Remus and Peter, both looking quite hungry. Actually, James could practically here Sirius stomach screaming in hunger.

As Dumbledore stood up to speak the words that started the feast, a loud _POP_ sounded throughout the hall and three strangers appeared in the middle of it. They all looked completely filthy, not to mention tired, confused, and like they just came out of a war!

* * *

*Dumbledore's POV*

Dumbledore stared at them for a few moments before asking, "Who are you? Why are you here? _How_ are you here?" he said, gazing at them with eyes that had lost their usual twinkle. He seemed worried, as he had every right to be! Three strangers just appeared with a pop in to a castle that cannot be Apparated in or out of! He must speak with them... immediately.

* * *

*James POV*

The Great Hall broke out into whispers about the three new people who had randomly appeared in the middle of the Welcoming Feast. Dumbledore walked around the staff table to get a closer look at our guests. As he did that the hall went silent, waiting to see what happened. Dumbledore studied them for a moment and then motioned for them to follow him. Dumbledore walked out of the hall and the three new newcomers followed. One of them, the black-haired boy who looked like James Potter but with green eyes, looked like he was in a daze and needed the red-headed boy and the bushy-haired girl he arrived with to pull him along.

Once they left and the doors shut, the hall erupted into what sounded like a million different voices all of which seemed to say the name 'James Potter' at least twice. Almost every eye was on him, wondering out loud to their friends why another one of him just appeared. Sirius and Remus just took one look at his face and burst out laughing. Peter just looked down at his plate, seemingly oblivious to everything around him. James ignored him and just looked to his friends. "Why the bloody hell are you two laughing? A carbon copy of me just appeared out of the middle of no where and you two are laughing!" he burst out.

After a minute he realized what he said and joined in the laughter while piling food onto his plate, glad to be back at Hogwarts, where strange things are considered normal.

ANOTHER** A/N: hehe. I hope you like this story! Anything you would like to say? huh? HUH? ANYTHING YOU WANNA TELL ME?!? review, please :)**


	3. Talking with Dumblydore

**A/N- hey! I already got some reviews! Everyone is always right when they say reviews make you happy! They. Are. AWESOME! Thanks so much to LV Marching Band, Sam (), Glaceon-Girl-P0K3M0N, GinnyWetherby, and Peper-glass. You guys deserve GIANT UNICORNS! But i have none :( But you can go get yourselves one and pretend its from me! (wow, lots of buts =]) NOW ON WITH THE STORY! HAZZAH!**

Chapter Two

After being pulled out of the Great Hall by his friends because he couldn't seem to get his legs to work, the black-haired boy's brain finally clicked. "Stop. I need a minute." He said as the others stopped and turned to look at him. "Harry, are you alright?" the bushy-haired girl asked with a worried look on her face. "No, Hermione. I'm bloody well not all right! I just practically got killed by Voldemort only then to come back alive when just about and hour after all that happened I end up killing HIM. And that time it worked. He was finally dead. And then, of course, when everything is okay again, his stupid curse sent us back to who knows where!" the boy named Harry almost yelled at her. "Merlin, Riddle, you really know how to ruin someone's life." Harry said quietly, seemingly to himself.

Everyone just stared at him. Dumbledore's mind was working on overload. _This boy seems to be saying he fought and managed to kill Voldemort. And how is it this _child_ seems to know that Voldemort's true name is Tom Riddle. Very few knew that and yet a seventeen-year-old boy seems to know more about Tom then I might. But then again, he is from a different time... _Dumbledore's thoughts seemed to ramble on until he finally realized everyone had stopped starring at the boy and were waiting for him to lead the way.

Dumbledore then apologized for his momentary daze and told them to follow him. Eventually they got to a stone archway guarded by a large stone statue. Dumbledore turned toward it and said "chocolate frogs". The statue leaped out of the way to reveal a winding staircase. They all stepped on it and continued their way up to the Headmaster's office.

Once there, Dumbledore opened a large oak door that lead to his office. Harry, of course, felt very comfortable there having spent a lot of time with Dumbledore in his sixth year. Dumbledore conjured up three very soft looking chairs and told them to take a seat.

"Right, now I think it would deem prudent for us to all introduce ourselves properly now that we have gotten comfortable." Dumbledore stated, looking at the three intently. "How about you go first?" Dumbledore said staring at the redheaded boy.

"Alright," the redhead started, "um...I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron."

"And I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl said, looking a bit nervous about the whole situation.

Then there was silence. They all turned to look at the black-haired, bespectacled boy, waiting for him to state his name. They were met with silence. The boy didn't seem to know it was his turn, as he looked very dazed. Hermione nudged him and he seemed to jump out of it.

"Huh? What's happened?" he said, looking around for the source of the nudge. Hermione looked at him and then at Dumbledore.

"You're name, son." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Oh, um, its Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

"Any relation to a James Potter, Harry? You look a lot like him." Dumbledore asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Um, sir? I'm not entirely sure it's a good idea to tell too much about what happens, you know, in the future... I mean couldn't it change everything?"

"Harry, good thinking, but I have a theory and if it's right, then you sharing information about the future shouldn't change anything."

Dumbledore paused, looking pensive, but Harry just thought it was a way to build up suspense. After all, it did seem the old Dumbledore he knew really enjoyed leaving people in suspense about his brilliant plans before he revealed them.

"What I believe is that you didn't just travel into the past, but into a different dimension," A Dumbledore-like pause. "One that contains the same happenings that yours did, but because it's a whole different world if you change something here it wont actually affect your time, it would only affect this one." Dumbledore paused here again to try and gather his thoughts. "If we find a way to get you back to your time, then everything there should still be the same. A safe thing to do would be to tell as close to no one about the events of the future just in case I'm wrong." This ended Dumbledore's little speech and a silence followed as the three other occupants in the room took this in.

"Sir," Hermione started, looking worried, "what do you mean by 'if' we find a way? We, or you, will be able to wont you?" They all looked at him expectantly.

"I can't be positive, but if there was a spell to get you here then there must be one to get you back. But, because you're here right now and you need living quarters, Hogwarts will be happy to provide them. If you would like, I could offer you three teaching posts. That would assure you extreme privacy just in case some nosy students decided to come poking around. Unless, of course, you would rather be students?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle coming back to his eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other and then back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir," Hermione said, "I, um... we would like to take up those teaching posts, sir. We appreciate it, Professor."

"Oh, not at all, Hermione. Now for your cover names and positions."

Dumbledore looked towards Ron first.

"Ronald Weasley... hmmm... are you okay with Ronald Richards?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now you Miss Granger... I think you can keep your name, seeing as no one here knows your parents or anyone in your family for that matter."

"That's fine, sir."

"And now for you, Mr. Potter... I think Harry Robinson works quite well. What about you, Harry?"

"Perfect, sir." Harry said with a smile.

"Now, for your positions. Mr. Richards, what was your best subject while you were at school?"

"Um," Ron looked puzzled. He has never been asked what he was best at before. "I really have no idea, sir."

"Oh, really Ronald! You know your best subject was Transfiguration(1)." Hermione told a blushing Ron.

"So, Mr. Richards, you will be assisting Professor McGonagall with her classes, if that is alright with you?"

"That's fine, sir." Ron said, although he looked a little nervous at the thought of working with McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, your best subject, if you please."

"All of them." Ron said under his breath.

"Um... Charms, I think." Hermione said, blushing at Ron's comment.

"Perfect. You will be working with Professor Flitwick." Said Dumbledore. "Harry, we don't have a Defense professor yet. Would you like that position?"

"That would be great, sir!" Harry's smile brightened even more at this. He would be teaching his favorite subject in his favorite place in the world and he will be able to get to know his parents!

"If it isn't such an inconvenience to you, I would like the three of you to return here after lunch tomorrow because I would like to know some more about you if I'm ever to try to figure out how to get you home. Now that we are all through with that, you all look very tired and quite dirty, so I think it would be best if we retire you to your rooms where food, a warm shower and new clothes will be waiting. Soffie will show you to your living quarters."

A tiny house elf with the largest ears and smallest nose Harry has ever seen appeared with a pop in front of them. She was wearing a fluffy pink towel rapped like a toga around her with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on the chest.

"Come, come, sirs and madam! Soffie will show masters to their rooms!" the tiny house elf said in a squeaky voice.

They all followed Soffie out the door, excited to get some clean clothes, food and a nice warm bed.

**A/N- (1)- I know Ron's best subject probably wasn't Transfiguration (alright, it definitely wasn't) but i need to put him with a teacher that he could complain about easily, as Snape wasn't a teacher yet.**

**Was that long enough? Hehe. I worked hard to try and make it a decent length. Better? I hope so. :)**

**Anything else to say to me? Come on! I need some suggestions or ideas! The story has to progress people!**

** REVIEW OR I WILL SET MY WILD FLOBBERWORM ON YOU!!!!!**


	4. Sirius Black's face

**A/N- Well, a bit shorter then the last one, but still a decent size. Please, read, eat and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"What the hell?" Sirius Black said (quite loudly) to the silent Great Hall. He only just arrived in time to hear that the new Defense teacher's name is Professor Harry Robinson. All he actually noticed, however, was that another James was now standing behind the head table, while the one he was used to was sitting in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius Black was very confused.

James got up, grabbed hold of Sirius and pulled him to his seat.

"Sirius! You cant just burst into the Great Hall yelling things that Minnie wouldn't approve of!" said James in a whisper sort of yell.

"Sorry, but did you not notice that another one of you was standing up there?" Sirius whisper- yelled right back.

The rest of the Marauders looked up to the head table just in time to see the Defense professor walk out with the other two assistants.

"I don't see anything." Peter said, confused (did I mention that I want to feed Peter to my Flobberworm have Otis spit him back out then feed him again to the giant Acromantula living in the Forbidden Forest and then have him spat out again and then feed him to Snape? Well, if I didn't mention anything of that sort then here it is: I. hate. Peter.) .

"That's because he left, you dolt." Sirius said, still waiting for a reaction from Remus and James.

"We didn't get a good enough look at him. We have Defense after lunch. Double period. I guess we'll find out then." Remus said, trying to calm Sirius down, considering he seemed to be more insane then usual.

"Come on, guys. We have Charms." James said, getting up and grabbing his bag.

"We have that new assistant. Maybe we'll be able to get some answers about how they appeared in the middle of the Great Hall last night." Remus said, sounding more excited now that he might get some answers to this strange mystery.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall in fits of laughter that they had to keep bottled up while inside. The look on Sirius Black's face when he saw Harry was priceless.

"Black's... face... HA... explode... HEHE... kapowee! And then... HAHA!!" Ron tried to say in between fits of trying to breathe and talk at the same time. Harry and Hermione had just about calmed down until Ron had to go and say this. Harry and Hermione just took one look at each other and cracked up again. It took ten minutes for them to actually be able to breath properly.

"Oh! I'm almost late for my first class!" Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"Who do you have?" Ron asked while packing up for himself.

"The seventh year Gryffindors. Your parents, Harry." Hermione said, looking excited.

"Lucky you. I get the scrawny little Slytherin firsties. Can't wait. They're such an exciting lot." Ron said, trying to smile but ended up with a grimace.

"Ha, nice try Ron." Harry said, noticing what Ron was trying to do.

"Yeah? Well, what's your schedule, oh so perfect one?" Ron said, mock bowing.

"Um, free period, then Ravenclaw fourth years, lunch and then a double with the seventh year Gryffindors." Harry said, looking at his schedule.

"Grrrr.... you always get the good stuff... and what do I get? rubbish. I always get..." Ron was going on... again.

"Ron?"

"And everyone else...."

"Ron."

"And then that..."

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Yes?" Ron said like nothing happened.

"I give up!" Hermione said, stomping away. "See you at lunch!" she called back to Ron and Harry.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

* * *

**After lunch in Dumbledore's office... BUM BUM BUM.**

"Well, I'm glad you made it. How were your first classes?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing them and Harry saw just a tad bit of suspicion in them. Although he had every right to be suspicious as he knows almost nothing about them.

"Good, Professor. I have a feeling that you would much rather skip to asking us questions, though. Am I correct?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, Harry, I'm afraid you're right. I am quite curious."

"Well, go ahead. Ask away." Harry said, getting comfortable, knowing they would be there for a while.

"What time did you come from?" Dumbledore asked.

"1998." Harry replied.

"How did you come to be here?"

"Well, its kind of a long story..." Dumbledore gave him a look saying he doesn't care; he just wants to know, "Alright. Um, well Ron, Hermione and I were dueling with Voldemort and whe-"

"_You_ dueled with Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, looking shocked and disbelieving.

"_We _did, yes."

"How?"

"I'll explain when I'm done explaining what I'm explaining at the moment."

"Alright, please continue."

"Wait, sir, you understood what Harry just said?" Ron said, looking amazed, as Harry could be quite confusing sometimes.

"It's not that difficult to figure out if you _think_, Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Please, continue now."

"So, we were dueling when Ron's mother killed Bellatrix Lestrange. I assume you know who she is...?" said Harry.

"Yes, she graduated 2 years ago along with-"

"Lucius Malfoy and a bunch of other known Death Eaters in my time, I know. But as I was saying, Bellatrix was Voldemort's right hand Death Eater and when he saw that she was killed, he let out a wave of power, screaming some incantation we didn't get to hear and..." Harry continued on explaining what he experienced, answering Dumbledore's questions with the help of Ron and Hermione until the end of the period.

"Harry, I have a feeling you don't want any pity, but I do want to apologize for my future self's mistakes. I never meant to cause you any pain." Dumbledore said, very upset with how he had handled some things in the future.

"Professor, I-"

"Albus, for the three of you. We are colleagues now."

"Of course, Albus, I know now that you meant none of it intentionally. You thought you were doing what's best. Your only human and we all make mistakes. Trust me, mine cost me some very important things." Harry said, trying to suppress the feeling he gets in his stomach when he thinks about Sirius' death. He was fine when he thought about the happy memories he had with Sirius, but the thought of his death made Harry want to curl up in a corner and cry.

"Thank you for your time. I appreciate getting to know you better. Now I believe you all have class to be attending to, yes?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Albus. Thank you. Have a good day." Hermione said as the three waved goodbye and left.

**A/N- Why hello there!**

**I hope you like it, but it was really just a wasnt really intended to be the best written chapter of the lot.**

**NOW ONTO REVIEWERS!!!**

**Glaceon-Girl-P0K3M0N- I love your review! Made some funnies! So if you like Hippogriffs so much, get yourself another one except pretend it from me. Deal? And when I watched the movies with my dad I asked for a wand before anything else. I WANT TO BE MAGICAL! But he said no. Boo hoo. YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID OF OTIS! ALL OF YOU! Tell Pillow I say hi!**

**Sam()- Thanks for the idea! I will gladly throw garbage on all of you! But Otis will crawl to you, so throwing is not needed.**

**NOW REVIEW! I got a new pet hippogriff (i liked Glaceon-Girl-P0K3M0N's idea. Hippogriffs are EPIC!), his name is Otis2 and he doesnt respect you if you dont review. NOW DO IT! PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!**


	5. Defense and some Moldyshorts

Chapter 5

Harry was sitting on the edge of his desk, waiting for the seventh year Gryffindors to arrive for their first Defense class.

He was getting restless, drumming his fingers on the desk, he was also nervous, as he was meeting his parents for the first time since he can remember. Some of the people he missed and lost because of the war were going to be there. Sirius, Remus, his parents...

His thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door burst opened and the class filed in. There were about fifteen seventh years and he was missing three. Guess who?

Harry was just about to call the class to order when the missing three came running in (Peter didn't make it into NEWT Defense... awww. NOT).

"Sorry, Professor." James said, trying to catch his breath. Harry was trying not to crack up.

"It's fine. Just take your seats." Harry said.

"James, Remus, look! I told you! He's like your twin, James!" Sirius whispered as they took their seats in the front of the room (last seats left, because the Marauders would never optionally sit in the _front._ Yuck...). James looked up at their teacher and gasped. Sirius was actually right this time! '_I guess he wasn't going even more insane then he already was... this is kind of creepy... I'm being taught by someone who looks almost exactly like me, although he has that weird lightning scar thingy on his forehead and some familiar green eyes. I wonder where he got that scar from...' _James' thoughts were interrupted when Harry started teaching.

"Okay, since this is a double period, we will spend the first period getting to know me and the second getting to know what you have and haven't learned over the past six years. Sound good? Lets get started. Any questions?" Harry looked around the silent class. All of them were just staring at him, looking surprised.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked, "I don't understand. You all looked so curious when I was introduced and now I'm giving you a chance to ask questions and I get nothing? Come on!" Harry said, trying to get a sign of life from his frozen class.

Then (thank god) someone in the second row raised her hand.

Harry looked towards her and realized it was Lily (durr.... who else?).

Harry took a deep breath and then said, "Thank you, Miss Evans."

"Um, how did you, Mr. Richards and Miss Granger just appear in the Great Hall last night, sir?" Lily asked, a blush creeping on her face from being the first to ask a question.

"Good question, Miss Evans, but we have no idea actually. It was what came of a potion gone wrong and that's where we happened to end up." Harry said, partially telling the truth, as they decided to stick to the truth as much as they could.

"What kind of potion were you trying to brew?" Snape asked.

Harry had to take another deep breath before he answered, looking straight into Snape's eyes.

"I don't know. Miss Granger was brewing it and wouldn't tell us what she was trying to make. She says it was supposed to be a surprise." Said Harry, this being the story they rehearsed in Dumbledore's office during lunch.

"Where did you grow up?" Sirius asked, wanting to know more about their strange Defense teacher.

"I was born in Godric's Hollow but was raised by muggles in a town near London." Harry said, sticking to the truth.

"What happened to your parents?" Remus asked, assuming his parents had been magical, seeing as he was born in Godric's Hollow.

"They died a year after I was born. I went to my last living relatives, who happened to be muggles. That was not a very joyful ten years of my life. I didn't know magic existed until I turned eleven. Then I went away to learn magic in a very small school in the country side. There were about thirty students of all ages and that is where I met Mr. Richards and Miss Granger." Harry said, really wanting to tell everyone the truth because lying was definatly not something he enjoyed. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, where did you get that scar, sir? It's a really cool shape..." James trailed off, seeing the sadness and anger pass in his professor's familiar emerald eyes. Why they would be familiar, James didn't know.

He looked at James with the sad lingering in his eyes, "In the accident that cost my parents their lives. I survived because my mother gave her life for me. This accident was awful, yes, but it also shows that love is the most powerful magic of all. You would all do well to remember that." Harry said as the bell rang and the students had the ten minute break in between the double period. They all got up and walked around, stretching their legs and talking to their friends. However, James walked over to Harry.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the personal question. I didn't mean..." James trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"James, it's fine. Really, it allowed me to teach you that lesson. The ones we love never really leave us*. They are always with us no matter what. I know it sounds corny, but it's true. Now go find your friends and plot some pranks. I know you really want to. Make them good." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks, Professor. We will, in honor of your professorly-ness." James said with a bow, then turned on his heel and walked away to his friends.

Five minutes later the bell rang and the class took their seats.

"Alright, now its my turn to ask you all questions. Now here's an easy one. What have you learned?" Harry asked the class as a whole.

They spent about ten minutes going over what they have learned. The list was not very long. Harry was making a list of his own on what they would be learning over the course of the year. At the top was teaching them to make a Patronus. Not far after was learning about the Unforgivables. Then, just basic defense spells and jinxes that could keep you alive. They were very far behind.

"Okay, it seems you have a lot to learn that could actually help keep you alive, should you find yourself stuck fighting and defending yourself against a Death Eater, or worse, Voldemort." As Harry said the name there was a collective shudder and some gasps. "Really? It's just a name! What do you think will happen if you say it?" Harry asked fed up with the fact that everyone does that.

"He'll come after us." Said a small, blonde haired girl.

"He will not come after you if you say his name! It's not tabooed!" _Yet..._ he thought. "Nothing will happen to you if you say the name and every time I hear you say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I will take away one point. I have once heard someone say, 'fear of name only increases fear of the thing itself'. It's a great saying and is quite true. In this class and, hopefully everywhere else as well, you will either call him Voldemort, Tom, Tom Riddle, or Riddle. Anything else, and you will get points taken away." And that concluded Harry's speech.

"Why Tom Riddle, sir?" Lily asked.

"Because that is his true name. He gets very annoyed when you call him that because it was, as he puts it, his 'filthy muggle father's name'."

"V-Voldemort is related to a muggle?" Sirius asked, looking very surprised (as did the whole class).

"Yes. He is half-blood. He tries to hide that fact, too. I don't think most of his followers know that, actually." Harry said, looking thoughtful.

"So how do you know, Professor?" Remus asked.

"I was unfortunate enough to talk, if you could say that, to him a number of times. Actually it was more of him talking while he held me against my will, but all the same."

The class was stunned to see how casually their professor could talk about being held captive by the most feared wizard in Britain.

"Now to get back on topic, the first thing we will be learning about is the Patronus charm. Does anyone know what that is?" Harry asked. Remus raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Allow it to fill you up. Then speak the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'."

Harry was shocked. It was the same thing Lupin told him when he was learning how to conjure a Patronus in his third year.

"Very good, Mr. Lupin. That was very... exact. Five points to Gryffindor. Now just as Mr. Lupin said, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' and the incantation alone wont work. You have to have a very powerful, very happy memory because that is what a Dementor feeds on. Does everyone know what a Dementor is?" Harry asked expecting there to be at least a few who didn't, but no one raised their hand.

"Everyone knows?"

"Yes, sir," Frank Longbottom said, "they sent out pamphlets over the summer to inform families who didn't know, how to protect themselves."

"Ah, those pamphlets. Well, does that mean everyone know what Inferi are?" Harry asked, thinking everyone would say yes as they were in the pamphlets he got in his time.

Lily raised her hand. "No, sir. What are they?"

"It's one nasty piece of magic. They are dead bodies enchanted to do their master's bidding. They can be used to create armies to fight... To kill." Harry said.

The class was silent. It was so disturbing, some of the things Voldemort would do.

"Sir, are we going to be learning how to make a Patronus?" Sirius asked, wanting to know how to defend himself in every way possible against the Dark Arts.

"Right. Thank you, Mr. Black. Yes. Next class you will each try to make a shield like Patronus, as a corperal Patronus is very difficult to manage, even for most full trained wizards. But right now you are all going to line up and do it once before class is over, alright? So if you will, please stand."

When the class all stood up, Harry took out his wand and made a swift movement with it and all the desks moved to the side.

"Please, line up now." Harry said, and the whole class got in a line to the side of the room.

"Please, sir, could you show us first?" Lily asked, looking curious.

Harry thought about it. Would the Marauders realize or become suspicious of him if he showed his Patronus? Is it normal for people to have the same Patronus as each other?

_Ah, what the hell? No matter how smart they are, they cant possibly put anything together._

"Alright," Harry said. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

**A/N- Hello! How did you like this chapter? I know I should be making them longer but i always come up with a great place to stop. I will try to update more often to make up for the short-ish chapters.**

**REVIEWRS-**

**96- I'm glad you love it! i write to make my reviewers happy :) Tell your pet niffler i say hi! Oh, and please don't do that.**

**AvidReader09- I AM VERY HYPER!!!! I love being hyper! 'Tis fun! :) You will not be eaten by Otis now, CONGRATS! MY HIPPOGRIFF WILL BEAT YOURS ANY DAY!!!! And i'm glad you feel silly... It's quite fun isn't it?**

**HelloxXxGoodbye- I'm glad you liked that part. It's pretty much what i sound like every time i try to talk. :)**

**Glaceon-Girl-P0K3M0N- I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! They're very long and make me happy :) I'm glad you got the hippogriff. What an odd name... PROPS! hahaha, Ionu sounds like the greatest pet. My hippogriff already has a mate, though. Her name is Luna. I love Luna Lovegood so yes that's where it came from. Harry, Ron and Hermione might, i haven't figured it out yet.**

**Sam ()- YOU SHOULD REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!! It is kind of weird but i feel that's what would have happened and i have to keep it realistic (a bit) :)**

*******Alright, now i have to ask all you AWESOME readers a question. If I am to bring some more people in from different times (past or future, doesnt matter), WHO? I want all ideas! I need some help!***********

**Now review anyway, even if you don't want to answer the question. I WANT REVIEWS!!!! AS DOES OTIS, OTIS2 AND LUNA!!!!! I have trained them to attack if you don't... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! REVIEW!**


	6. Another POP and an ow

Chapter 6

James and Lily were enjoying life as a married couple. Lily was still quite surprised to this day that she had married him, but she knew it was the best decision of her life. They've been married for 2 years now and they couldn't have been happier.

Right now they were both just sitting around and talking with Remus and Sirius. It was a very usual Saturday morning for them all, as this was the day they usually got together. Peter was supposed to be there as well, but he never showed. Lily had just gotten up to get some more tea, when she started to get this funny feeling on her skin, sort of like pins and needles but more soothing. She dismissed it and continued preparing the tea, when the tickling feeling got stronger and started to spread. A few seconds later she gasped at the sight of her hands. They were starting to disappear! This was definitely not normal...

Lily ran into the sitting room where her husband and friends were talking happily. "James!" she yelled, her voice shaking, "What's happening?"

"Lily! Are you okay? What happened?" James called after seeing that her arms were disappearing as they spoke.

"I don't know, James! That's why I came running in here saying 'What's happening?'. I don't understand what happened! I didn't do anything! No magic or spells or potions! Agh!" She wasn't scared anymore, she was angry. Why was this happening? She saw James look to his friends for help, but it seemed they were at as much of a loss as he was.

"James, go directly to Dumbledore," She said as firmly as she possibly could, while being almost completely gone, "tell him what's happened. He'll try and figure it out! I love you! Be sa-" she was cut off as the world around her went black.

* * *

The memories Harry picked were filled with his parents. Not memories, more like thoughts. They weren't very defined, as he never actually knew his parents but they were filled with love and happiness because that's how he liked to remember them. Happy.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

As Harry yelled the incantation a bright white light, brighter then any of the seventh years have ever seen, appeared at the tip of Harry's wand. It expanded outward into the shape of a stag.

The class gasped as one and Harry chuckled.

As the stag took a few steps forward toward the middle of the classroom, a _POP _sounded followed by a thump and a distinctly female 'ow'. Harry was about to turn around to look at James when he realized the noise came from the middle of the classroom where the stag had just disappeared.

Right where the stag was previously standing sat a woman with dark red hair and bright emerald green eyes, looking confused, angry and a bit uncomfortable. She also looked exactly like Lily Evans.

As she looked up she was met with the tip of Harry's wand pointed directly between her eyes.

Harry knew who she was. Of course he did! Who else could it be? But he held his wand there for three reasons.

One, just in case it was a trick.

Two, he wanted to show his class the right way to handle these kinds of situations.

And three, because she looked exactly like another one of his students and he had to change that immediately.

Through the silence Harry whispered Transfiguration incantations under his breath both for himself and the woman. He changed his eyes to a common brown and changed his face around a bit. The woman's eyes turned blue and her hair darkened a few shades. Her nose became shorter and her face became a bit rounder. These were all extremely subtle differences and would not catch the attention of his students, but at the same time you could no longer tell that this person looked anything like Lily Evans.

"How did you come to be here?" Harry asked, his wand not wavering an inch.

"I don't know, actually." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "But I do have a question for you. Why that question? Wouldn't the obvious first question be who are you? Because that, I know the answer to." She said with a small smile.

"I don't want to know your name. If I did I would have asked." Harry said with a small smile back. She looked confused, as did the rest of the class.

Harry saw these looks. "I have my reasons." He said, his smile growing a bit more. "Alright, I'm going to bring our newcomer to Professor Dumbledore and you guys are all going to-" Harry was cut off by the bell. "Leave because class is over." Harry said, walking over to help the woman up. As he did so she put her left hand over her stomach, as if to protect something. Harry almost dropped her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Lets get you to Dumbledore." He said, finally accomplishing getting her up off the floor.

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus were last to leave the class as they wanted to see if they could get any more information out about the strange women who appeared out of thin air. They saw and overheard the last bit of the conversation and Sirius wondered why their professor almost dropped her, as she did nothing but place her hand on... her stomach.

"She's pregnant!" Sirius announced to the whole corridor.

"Padfoot, what are you talking about?" Remus asked, concern laced through his words.

"The strange lady who appeared out of nowhere! The one who we all thought was Lily-Flower for a minute?" He asked to make sure they knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah, and you think she's pregnant because...?" James asked, wanting to make sure his friend hasn't lost his mind...again.

"You didn't see it? As Professor Robinson was helping her up she realized what he was trying to do and put one hand over her stomach. That's what pregnant women do! Its like an instinct to protect their child." Sirius explained.

James and Remus stared at him with the famous 'Sirius is one more step on his way to being insane and knows things seventeen year old boys shouldn't and other odd things like that' expression.

"What? That's what 'Dromeda did when she was pregnant with Dora. I asked her about it and that was the answer she gave me." Sirius said like it was obvious.

"Oh, well then we apologize Messer Paddy, for not knowing the habits of pregnant women as well as you do you." Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you for apologizing, Moony. It means a lot." Sirius said clutching his heart.

Remus rolled his eyes as they made their way back to the common room.

* * *

On their way to the Headmaster's office everyone was starring at them. _Well, what else do you expect?_ Harry asked himself. _You're walking along a corridor with a woman they have never seen before! Of course they're curious, you know you would be, too._

"Hey, can I ask you something?" The woman (A/N-if you haven't guessed who it is by now, you are either not a very good Harry Potter fan or you're just really slow) asked Harry.

"Shoot."

"Could you tell me now why you didn't ask for my name in the middle of your class? Oh and by the way, its Lily."

"I didn't ask because I had a feeling I knew who you were and if I was right, which I now know that I am, then you announcing your name in the middle of that class would not have been a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry lifted the small Transfigurations he did on himself and Lily in the middle of class. Now they both looked like themselves again. "Do you recognize me now?"

"Bloody hell... Professor Robinson?"

Harry nodded.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking a tad bit horrified.

"I think the better question would be when am I, but we'll let Dumbledore answer these questions."

"Why? You obviously know the answer, so why cant you tell me? Sir?" She tacked on the end to make it sound more respectful.

Harry laughed. "You don't have to call me Professor or Sir anymore, Lily. It's Harry."

"That's what James an I are going to name our baby if it's a boy... Harry James Potter." Lily said with so much love in her voice it made Harry stop short to try and regain his breath and clear the lump in his throat.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lily asked, rushing back to his side.

"Yeah... just give me... a moment... to..." Harry trailed off, still trying to clear the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes. When he finally recomposed himself, he joined Lily in the rest of the walk, talking about common things.

They then reached the stone gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, I missed this place so much." She said under her breath.

Harry smiled knowing he would feel the same way once he left. Harry turned back to the statue and realized that (once again) he didn't have the password.

"Acid pops?" Harry asked the gargoyle.

It didn't move.

"Um, help me?" Harry asked Lily.

"Sure, um, Chocolate frogs?" She asked.

Nothing. It still didn't move.

"Fizzing Whizzbees?"

Zip.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

Natta.

"Cockroach Clusters?"

Zilch.

"Sugar Quills?"

Zero.

"Twizzlers?" Both Harry and Lily said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned just as the gargoyle opened up.

"Really? That's the password?" Lily said, looking at the gargoyle with disbelief.

"You can't expect less from Dumbledore. Come on." Harry said, helping her on to the moving staircase.

**A/N-*Lily didn't know that she traveled back in time until the talk with Harry because she didn't have time to look around the classroom she landed in to realize that her past self stood there as well.***

**Well, i hope this was up to your standards, as i worked quite hard on it :) Now, Lily entered the story because none of my amazing readers bothered to give me any suggestions (except one, and i love you for it... go and buy yourself a bird from me). NOW SUGGEST OR ILL KEEP PICKING MY OWN!**

**REVIEWERS-**

**Kristen Bradshaw- THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTION! You're the only one. Props :) Go and get yourself a bird.**

**AvidReader09- HYPER PEOPLE WILL RULE NOT ONLY THE WORLD BUT THE UNIVERSE!!!! And we will rid all Peter-Ratfaces from the world.**

**Glaceon-Girl-P0K3M0N- .YOU. you are one of my constant reviewers and you rock! I'm not going to give you another animal because you have waaaayyy too many but you can go get yourself something nice. IM GLAD YOU LOVE COOKIES! Oh, and here comes smart me.... P.S. stands for post script... WOAH! MY BRAIN WORKS FOR SOMETHING OTHER THEN STORING HARRY POTTER FACTS!\**

**Now thats it.... REVIEW OR BE DESTROYED ALONG WITH ALL THE PETER-RATFACED TRAIOR JERKS WHEN ME AND AvidReader09 RULE THE WORLD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! REVIEW! Come on... you know you want to push that button :)**


	7. Ice Mice and Talking, Yuck

Chapter Seven

They got up to Dumbledore's office and Harry knocked.

"Enter."

They opened the door and Dumbledore stood up as they walked in.

"Ah, Lily, Harry. What brings you here?" Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

"Well, you see sir, this Lily isn't the Lily from this time." Harry said although he could already tell that Dumbledore knew that.

"Yes, I see. Did she appear the same way you did?"

"Yes, sir. Out of thin air with a pop, a thud and an ow." Harry said with a smile.

Lily just looked confused.

"Lily, what year is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"1979. Why sir? Where am I?"

"The better question would be when am I." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye become more evident now then when they entered.

"That's what Harry said." Lily said, becoming a bit agitated because she wasn't getting any real answers.

"Did he now? Hmm... Well, it wouldn't bode well to get a pregnant woman angry, now would it? You are in the year 1976, the beginning of your seventh year." Dumbledore said, waiting for her response.

"So I have to see myself fall in love with James again? Ugh! I thought I would only have to go through that once!" Lily said throwing up her hands as she slumped down in the chair Harry had conjured.

Harry laughed at his mother's response to finding out she was thrown back in time.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. That's just the oddest response anyone has ever had to being thrown back in time." Harry said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh, I guess it is a bit odd. But you have to take what you're given and make the best of it, right? So I am. Although it is a bit disorienting. What year were you teaching when I popped in?"

"Seventh. You actually." Harry said with a grin.

"So I didn't notice myself?"

"No, I did a bit of transfiguration on you when I realized who you were. I did some on me as well, so you wouldn't yell out James. I have a feeling that wouldn't have gone down too well in my class." Harry said.

"Good thinking." Lily said, giving him an appraising look.

"Well, now that you two have talked for a bit, could we call in Ron and Hermione, whom I think would like to know what's going on?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Probably a good idea, Prof-Albus." Harry said, blushing a bit.

Dumbledore smiled. "Fawkes?"

The phoenix flew over and landed on Dumbledore's outstretched arm. Dumbledore handed him the two letters that he had written while Harry and Lily were talking. "Take this to Mr. Richards and Miss Granger, thank you." And the phoenix flew out the door to deliver the letters.

* * *

While Hermione was trying to correct a third years wand movements, a beautiful phoenix flew into the Charms classroom and landed right in front of Hermione. She reached out and took the letter it had dropped on the desk of the third year she was helping. The second she took it in her hand the phoenix flew away, leaving a stunned classroom behind it.

_I wonder what this is about..._

* * *

Ron was walking around the classroom, looking at the first year's needles. Or, would be needles if they could actually do some basic Transfiguration. He was just about to help out one girl who looked like she was about to do some serious damage to the boy next to her when a red and gold phoenix flew in and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello Fawkes." Rona said, greeting the familiar bird. "What do are you doing here?". As he asked that, Fawkes dropped a letter in Ron's hands. As soon as Ron gripped the letter, the phoenix flew off again.

_I wonder what this is about..._

* * *

_You are needed in the Headmaster's office._

_P.S. Ice Mice are quite useful_

* * *

Both Ron and Hermione met right out side the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office,

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"I'm needed in the Head's office. Why are you here?" They said at the same time again.

"Oh, this is useless! Ice Mice!" They both shouted at the statue in unison.

The gargoyle opened and they both got on the staircase as it moved up towards Dumbledore's office.

When they got to the door, Hermione knocked.

"Enter."

They walked in to see Harry sitting next to a woman they have never seen before.

Of course, Ron being the way he was, asked very bluntly, "Who's that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Could you be anymore blunt then you were just now?"

He just stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes again.

Harry was just trying not to laugh.

The woman looked confused.

"Harry, I think it would be best if we explained this situation to your friends who may not be able to last much longer." Dumbledore said watching Ron and Hermione glare at each other.

"Good idea. Ron, Hermione, this is Lily." Harry said, gesturing to the woman when he finally caught their attention.

"Yeah... annnnddd?" Ron said, still not understanding why they were being introduced to a woman they have never seen in their lives. Hermione on the other hand gasped and then smacked Ron upside the head. After that, she turned back to Harry.

"Harry, is that...?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

Harry nodded.

"I still don't get it." Ron said.

"Ron, that is _Lily_." Hermione said.

Ron still had a blank look on his face.

"Lily Potter." Hermione finished.

"Ooooo. I get it now.... Bloody hell!" Ron said his eyes (finally) going wide while he gazed at Lily.

"Harry what is she doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We don't really know. She appeared the same way we did, but only her. She said that she was with James, Sirius and Remus when it happened. How did you say it started?" Harry asked, looking at Lily.

"I started to... dissolve. I guess that is the only way to describe it. I told James to go to Dumbledore in my time, hopefully he wont screw that up.... though Sirius might help in making a mess of things." She said the last part under her breath.

Harry chuckled.

"What do we do now? We can't have two Lilys walking around Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Well, Ron we were thinking maybe transfiguring her a bit. Harry did it only slightly in the middle of class when she appeared and no one noticed, so I thought it would work now as well. Would you like to do the honors?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, I... um, well," Ron stuttered, stunned at being asked to do this by Dumbledore. "S-sure, I can try." He finally managed to say.

He walked over to Lily and pointed his wand at her. He whispered things under his breath.

The change was immediate. It was still subtle but you couldn't tell that she was Lily Evans anymore.

"Wow. That made all the difference!" Lily said, looking in a mirror. She now had black hair and her face was a bit thinner then it was before. Her nose grew a bit and but her eyes stayed the same.

"Lily, if you don't mind, you can keep your first name but your last name is now Tyler, seeing as you are pregnant, people would assume you are married. Also, you will be acting as Harry's older sister." Dumbledore said.

"Wow, that's not weird." Ron said.

"Why would it be weird in the first place?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"You didn't tell her?" Ron asked.

"Why would we? She is still from a different time. It could change things." Harry said.

"I'm really lost right now." Lily said.

"Sir, can we tell her? Or would it ruin everything?" Harry asked, turning to the Headmaster.

"I guess it wouldn't matter seeing as it has already happened. Just keep it from the ones who are from this time." Dumbledore said, implying with his eyes that Harry should not, under any circumstances, tell her about any deaths.

"Um, Lily, I'm uh, your, er..." Harry just couldn't seem to get it out.

"You're killing me Harry. Just spit it out!" Lily said with a small smile.

"I cant. Its... grrr...." Harry said, putting his head in his hands.

"Wow, is it really that weird?" Lily asked.

"Lily, you're smart, right?" Ron asked.

"Um, I guess?"

"So try and put this together. We are from the future. You are from our past. Harry has the same eyes as you. Do you understand?" Ron asked, making Hermione drop her mouth in surprise.

"What? You think I'm not capable of being logic?" Ron asked sounding annoyed.

"No, its just... it was a good idea. So basic. I didn't even think of anything remotely close to that." Hermione said, still looking surprised.

Just then Lily gasped. She was staring at Harry and Harry was staring back.

"So you're my..." she looked down at her stomach and then back up at Harry.

She got up and walked over to him.

"You look so much like James..." She said quietly so only Harry could here her.

Tears filled her eyes. She actually had a son. And he was such a great guy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Harry we do need to get to dinner. Do you mind if I allow Ms. Tyler to become your assistant for now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, but why only for now?"

"I have a feeling I will be needing an assistant sometime soon but at the moment I have a lot to figure out. So when I am ready, if you don't mind, could you come to help me?"

"That would be great, sir." Lily said with a small smile, wiping away her tears.

"Well, then you two can bond later. My tummy is making itself known and I would like to fill it as soon as possible." Ron announced before walking out of the room. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and then followed him out of the office and down to the Great Hall.

**A/N- HELLO MY LITTLE PEOPLES!**

**I hope you enjoyed, although I'm pretty sure it wasn't my best chapter... Not too interesting, see? It just needed to be done. **

**REVIEWERS!**

**LV Marching Band ()- good thoughts :) **

**Kirsten Bradshaw- i try to be creative... im glad it worked! :) great idea! i had someone else suggest them as well... i might do it.... maybe... yes? no? OOOO MYSTERIOUS!**

**Sam ()- WOOHOO! buttons rock. the end. hyper people will not only rule the world but the universe as well... i completely understand... dont blame you either because that would be one of the reasons i dont update everyday, reading :) great ideas for killing Peter-ratfaces! i will!**

**AvidReader09- YOU DA BOMB! blue smarties? GENIUS! your right... i kinda forgot about them too.... oops. :) thats why theyre in this chapter... BECAUSE YOU REMINDED ME! feel special. thank you for my virtual PARTY POPPERS!!! i love 'um!**

**Glaceon-Girl-P0K3M0N- your reviews always make me bust a gut... im running out of guts. YOU HAVE WAAAAY TOO MANY MAGICAL CREATURES! and i cant bring her yet cause everyone's expecting it... as i said before i gotta be MYSTERIOUS! those other two... hmmm.... quite an unexpected twist... maybe? MWAHAHA! god, your P.S.'s pissed me off :) WOOHOO COOKIES!!!!! I SHOT SUGAR COOKIES!!!! WOOOP EXTRA SUGAR!**

**Well, now here is the part where you click that little button down there and tell me what you think. Comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestion? A friendly hello? ANYTHING?**

**-Lauren :)**


	8. Odd Things Happen Way Too Often

Chapter Eight

As they got down to the Great Hall, Lily stopped.

"What? I'm just supposed to walk in there?" Lily asked, looking nervous.

"Um, yes?" Come on! I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Oh, Ron hush. We were just as nervous when we were introduced. Stop thinking about your stomach." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. Lily smiled while Harry had no reaction. He was too used to this.

"Professor, so we're just going to go in there and your going to introduce to me to the entire Great Hall including myself, my future husband and my son's future godfather and professor? Great, I'm excited! Lets go!" she said, although she looked quite the opposite.

"It's okay, Lily. It takes two seconds and then all of Hogwarts is whispering and you're eating. Trust me, it's the best." Harry said with a smile. Lily smiled back, still looking nervous, and followed them into the Great Hall. Lily stood in the entrance that leads to behind the staff table, while the others went to take their seats.

_Wow, this is the oddest situation I have ever been in. _

She listened while Dumbledore introduced her.

"Students, we have another new staff appointment this morning. Her name is Lily Tyler and she will be the Defense assistant until further notice. Ms. Tyler, if you please?" He said, turning to where Lily was standing. Lily walked out to a smattering of applause that slowly diminished as they got a better look at her. Then whispers were heard throughout the hall as she took her seat.

* * *

"Wow, that new Defense assistant looks like she could be Professor Robinson's sister!" Sirius said, after the assistant in question took her seat.

"Well, Sirius maybe she _is_ the Professor's sister." Remus said, as if it were obvious.

"Well then why is her last name Tyler?" Sirius said.

"Because, as you so brilliantly pointed out the other day, she's pregnant, which also means she may be married, hence the last name Tyler instead of Robinson. It's honestly not that difficult a concept, Sirius. The fact that you can figure out a woman's pregnant just by the way they act but you don't realize that honestly scares me." Remus answered.

"Wow." James said as his friends continued to bicker.

* * *

"So how was it?" Harry asked Lily, as she took another bite of toast.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I guess I'll just have to get used to it, especially now since I'm going to keep getting bigger as the days go on." She answered, looking down at her stomach.

Harry grinned. "It's so weird knowing that I'm in there." He whispered the last part.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The fact that I can see my baby right now is kind of weird." She said with a smile. "This situation honestly can't get any weirder, or I think I might not be able to take it."

"Oh, I suggest you prepare for the worst because knowing me and the situations I can get in, it can get a whole lot weirder." He was still smiling, but his eyes were completely serious.

"You mean it?"

"Oh yeah." Harry said just as Ron butted in.

"He's dead serious, Lily. Trust me. Me and Hermione are usually dragged into the situations he gets himself in."

"Hermione and I, Ronald." Hermione corrected.

"I apologize, Hermione." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"But Ron happens to be correct. Whenever we are with Harry there always seems to be an odd situation that you would believe could never happen. It always does though, always." Hermione finished, looking like she was running down memory lane.

"Hermione?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Hermione said, snapping out of it.

"Nothing, you just sort of spaced out for a minute there." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione smacked him on the arm, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Come on guys. Class starts in fifteen minutes." Harry said getting up and walking around the staff table. Lily followed.

"Harry, do you know where I'm supposed to sleep? Dumbledore didn't say..." Lily said, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Oh yeah, you're in our quarters. I'll show you now so you can change. You know where the Defense classroom is, right?" Harry asked.

"Yup."

"Then this way." Harry said, turning a corner.

Lily followed him, and turned to see a giant portrait of a beautiful circular field, filled with flowers.

"Edward? Bella?" Harry called to the portrait.

Two figures appeared, both gorgeous, holding hands.

"Lily, this is Bella and Edward. Bella, Edward, this is Lily. She's living here, too." Harry said.

"Hello, Lily! Harry she looks exactly like you! Are you related?" Bella asked.

"We are related but not the way you would think." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Um, okay?" Bella said, while Edward laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, your reaction is quite comical." Edward said with a smile. He then turned back to Harry.

"Password?"

"Voldemort."

Lily gasped.

"What?" Harry asked, and then remembered.

"Ah, get used to saying the name. It's required in my class and it wouldn't look good if my teaching assistant didn't use it." Harry said, sighing internally.

"Well, I'll try but I may slip up..." Lily said, shivering just a bit at the thought.

"Does it make you feel better to call him Tom? Or Riddle?" Harry asked, walking through the door.

"Why would I call him that?" Lily asked.

"Do you think his mother named him Voldemort?" Harry answered.

"Oh, I never really thought about Voldemort having a life before the way he is now." Lily said thoughtfully as she stepped through the door, too.

"Wow." She said as she looked around. "This place is so cool!"

"Yeah, well I really have to get to class. Your room is through there. Get to class as soon as possible, okay?" Harry said, starting to leave.

"Yup. See you soon!" she said as Harry left.

**A/N- HOLA! hope you enjoyed it! i know its short, but i promise the next few will be longer.**

**REVIEWERS!**

**Glaceon-Girl-P0K3M0N- Chortels? Eh? What's a Bowser? I'm very confused... THANK YOU FOR THE SUGAR! And my parents agree with your parents about disagreeing on what we agree about. Lying isn't very nice... And be careful or your hippogriff will run away. great way of insulting your brother... PROPS. THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEW!!!!!! YOU GET A BIRD!**

**Sam ()- I totally agree... Ron is underestimated... he will have a bunch of smart lines in my story :) 'Tis cool, no worries :)**

**NyA AnY-Great idea. Props. That's a great line. Classic :)**

**96- THANKS FOR YOUR FRIENDLY HELLO! awwww! What's they're names? YES MY NAME IS LAUREN! WOOHOO! **

**AvidReader09- It is in my world... Even if you accidently blow yourself up. :) WOOHOO!!!!!! Good. You should feel special. I LOVE APPLAUSE! Thank you :) YES CHRISTMAS CRACKERS!!!! AHHH SILVER! NOOOO!!!!!**

**thank you for reviewing!**

**NOW DO IT AGAIN! and if you didn't do it before.... DO IT NOW!!!!**

**-Lauren :)**


	9. New Dog

Chapter Nine

"Harry?" Lily called as she walked into the room.

"Right here, Lily." Harry called and then turned towards the class. "Class, this is Ms. Tyler. She will be the assistant professor here until Professor Dumbledore tells me otherwise."

All eyes were on Lily as she walked into the room.

Sirius raised his hand, and as blunt as ever, asked, "Is she your sister, sir?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, Sirius, she is. Why so curious?" He retorted.

"No reason. I happen to be a very curious person." He said, completely unembarrassed.

Harry chuckled as Lily walked up to the front of the room.

"What are we working on now?" she asked.

"The Patronus. The class is going to try now, as I demonstrated last class. Everyone? Please stand." When they all stood, Harry waved his wrist and the desks moved out of the way.

"Now get in a line at the side of the room, come on. You know the drill." He said as the class lined up at the side of the room, pushing and shoving to get a good spot.

"It's pointless to push as we will be picking you out of order." Lily called, seeing her younger self being pushed out of the way.

The pushing then stopped and Harry called the first person.

"Severus Snape."

Snape walked up to the front of the room, looking a bit nervous. But you could only see it if you looked for it.

"Now, fill yourself with thoughts of your happiest moments and then say Expecto Patronum." Lily said, coaching him before he went.

He closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened them and shouted "_EXPEXTO PATRONUM!"_

The room was silent as they watched little wisps of what looked like smoke come out of the tip of his wand.

The Marauders chuckled.

"Hey! That's really good for someone's first try! I doubt you could do more then that either, seeing as some full grown wizards still cant produce one." Lily said, getting into her habit of reprimanding James and Sirius. Harry smiled.

"She's right. Most of you won't be able to produce a corporeal Patronus. But we will try. I hope that most of you will at least, by the end of the year, be able to produce a shield that will keep a Dementor away." He said, the smile still playing on his lips.

Harry and Lily went on, calling on people at random until the only people left were James, Sirius and Remus.

"Remus?" Lily called.

Remus went and produced a decent shield. Not a corporeal but more then just a few wisps.

"Great job Remus! See? That's what all of you should accomplish by the end of the year." Harry said, Remus blushing at the praise.

"James?" Lily called, trying not to crack up at seeing her husband strut across the room and then seeing herself roll her eyes.

James looked sure of himself, like it wouldn't be possible for him to fail.

He took a second, and closed his eyes. After another moment he opened them and said quietly, but surely, "_Expecto Patronum_."

Out of his wand came a fully formed shield. Not a corporeal Patronus, as it had no shape, but a shield, which was enough to keep a Dementor at bay.

"James, that was... way more then I managed to accomplish my first time. Amazing." Harry said, eyes wide.

Lily was cracking up at the expression on Harry's face.

"Ah, shut it." Harry said, pulling himself together and rolling his eyes.

"Sirius? Your turn." Lily called.

Sirius walked up to the front, slapping hands with James as he walked back to Remus.

When Sirius got to the front he closed his eyes and waited at least two minutes before opening them again. When he did, they were completely focused, looking as they did when Sirius was saving Harry from... Harry stopped that thought before it could go any further. He didn't want to think about that, not now.

Sirius took a deep breath, raised his wand and said, just like James did, quiet but determined, "_Expecto Patronum._"

Out of the tip of his wand came a corporeal Patronus. The class gasped as a silver dog ran around the room.

Sirius gasped, too. I guess he didn't think he had it in him.

Lily laughed at the look on his face.

Harry didn't.

He was looking at something that no one else noticed. This something happened to be sitting near the door on the ground, looking very disoriented.

He looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"Harry?" he asked.

Harry rushed over to where the man was sitting, grabbed his arm and ran out of the room yelling, "Lily! Praise Sirius!"

As soon as he was out, the man asked, "Why are we praising me?"

Harry just stared. "Sirius? Is that really you?" He finally managed to choke out.

"Of course it's really me! Who else could it be?" He asked, looking at Harry as though he lost his mind.

"Now would it hurt to tell me where we are and why you seemed to be teaching? I never thought you would be doing that with your future." He said with a smile.

Harry noticed that Sirius was wearing the same thing he wore the day he... died.

"Sirius, what was the last thing you were doing before you landed in my classroom?" Harry asked, his voice urgent. He couldn't let himself hope, not yet.

"Um, fighting for you against Bellatrix, I think. Everything else after that is blurry." He said, watching Harry carefully.

Harry's brain was on overload. _Sirius never actually died? He just... came here? Does that mean when we find a way back to our own time, he can come, too? Be... alive? But- _Sirius then interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Harry? You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm..." He then realized this was _Sirius_, his godfather. Harry ran and gave him the biggest hug that he could muster.

"Oh, Sirius I missed you!" He said quietly.

"Missed me? Where have I gone?" Sirius asked, moving Harry back and holding him by the shoulders.

Harry wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. He learned long ago that keeping in tears doesn't make you stronger, or make you a better man. That sometimes, not letting your feelings out can be your biggest weakness.

"Sirius, you died." Harry said quietly.

**A/N- Oh, sorry about the evil cliffie, I just had to do it. :)**

**Oh, and any suggestions for my story would be appreciated! **

**NOW REVIEW! I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving.**

**REVIEW!!!!! NOW! Did you like the turkey?**

**-Lauren :)**


	10. Sharp as a Tack

Chapter Ten

"I-I what?" Sirius said, not taking it in.

"You... you died. Sirius, now that you're here, though, you can come back with me and everything will be sorted out. Because you aren't actually dead!" Harry said, actually jumping towards the end.

"But Harry, I don't understand. Go back? Where are we that we have to 'go back'?" Sirius asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Oh, um, right. Well, we- that is to say Ron, Hermione and I-"

Sirius interrupted, "Ron and Hermione are here, too?"

"Yup. Well, we aren't sure what happened but as we were... you know what? I really should go back and help Lily finish up the Defense class. Then we can go to the Room of Requirement and I'll tell you everything. Stand still." Harry said, pointing his wand at Sirius and changing his appearance. His hair became short and blonde, his face thinned out a bit and his nose became shorter. His eyes were now a deep brown.

"There. Now lets go. I have a feeling you'll figure out where we are once we get there." Harry said, shooting his godfather a smile.

"Wait! What did you do to me?" Sirius asked, touching his face.

"I just changed your appearance a bit."

"But why? I'm rather gorgeous. I can't see why you would want to change that."

"Ha ha. You'll see." Harry said.

As they entered the classroom Sirius spotted Professor Tyler.

"Pst... Harry. Why does she look like she could be your sister?" He asked, indicating Lily.

"Oh, that's because her appearance is changed, too. Don't worry, Zach. Everything will make sense after we explain." Harry reached Lily by then, with Sirius trailing behind.

"Hey Lily? This is Zach and he will be sitting in on the rest of this class. Stay here when class is over." He said quietly.

"Zach. Sit." Harry said, conjuring a chair.

"Why am I 'Zach'?" Sirius whispered, spitting out the name.

"I don't know. It was the first thing I thought of. Now, shush."

"Um, Harry?" Sirius said, his tone of voice completely changed from what it was before.

"Sirius?"

"Why is James standing in the middle of the classroom? Or better question yet, why am _I_ standing next to him?" Sirius asked in a deadly whisper.

"I'll explain later. I promise."

Sirius just shrugged. He believed Harry would tell him when he could and just filed the information away for later.

Harry continued the rest of the lesson, which only lasted for about ten minutes. When the bell rang, Harry turned to face the two adults (if you could call Sirius an 'adult').

"Let's go find Ron and Hermione."

"Harry, wait. Who is this?" Lily asked, looking searchingly at Sirius.

"Well, for now he's Zach. I can't really tell you right now, just in case someone can overhear us." Harry responded. He couldn't stop grinning.

"Well, then lets go! I can't stand not knowing!" said Lily, quite loudly.

"Alright! Alright!" Harry said trying to placate her.

"Keep in mind, Professor, that I don't know who you are either." Sirius said.

"Fine. Let's just go find them." Lily said, leaving the room in a huff.

"Bit mental, that one." Sirius said, sticking his thumb towards Lily's retreating back.

"Just as mental as you and me, Zach." Harry replied, knowing that if Lily heard him, he'd be toast.

"Hurry up!" Lily called.

"We're coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Sirius called back.

Lily just rolled her eyes as she turned into the Charms classroom.

"Hermione and Ron teach Charms?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione is the assistant. Flitwick still teaches Charms."

"What do you mean 'still'?"

"Wow, you miss nothing." Harry said.

"Nope. Sharp as a tack!" Sirius said as he walked right into a suit of armor.

"Yup. Really proved it right there." Harry said, cracking up.

"Come on, you guys! I don't know how many times I've had to say that." Lily said, sticking her head out of the classroom door.

"Coming!" Harry called, walking into the classroom.

Sirius wasn't far behind, as he came in still rubbing his forehead.

"Harry, who's this?" Hermione asked spotting Sirius.

"Oh, um this is Zach. Lets go find Ron shall we?"

"Right here, mate." Ron said, walking into the room.

"Great! Now that we're all here, can you please tell us?" Lily begged.

"Yeah, let's just get to the Room of Requirement and then I can tell you everything." Harry said, grabbing Sirius' arm and yanking him out of the room.

"The what?" Lily asked, catching up with them.

"You'll see." Harry said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Harry!" Hermione said, smacking him on the arm.

"What? I'm enjoying this." Harry said with a smile.

"Wait, I don't know what this room is and I know _everything_." Sirius said.

"Zach, shut up." Harry said.

"Well, evidently you _don't_ know everything." Lily said. This Zach guy reminds her way too much of the way James and Sirius acted when they swaggered around Hogwarts before Lily finally helped them see the light.

Harry just smiled as Hermione and Ron were staring at him.

"Why is it that almost every time we see you, Harry, you have someone new for us to meet?" Ron said, staring pointedly at Sirius.

"That's a pretty good point. I wonder why people just keep popping up. We should probably talk to Dumbledore after this." Harry said as they got to the seventh floor corridor.

He walked back and forth in front of the door three times. Lily and Sirius just stared at him like he lost his mind... until the door appeared.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius burst out.

"Zach! Language!" Hermione and Lily shouted at the same time.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then burst out laughing while Lily and Hermione chuckled. Hermione was constantly being told how she and Lily would have gotten along. It seems they were right.

Harry and Ron were still laughing as they entered the room. Lily and Hermione followed, smiles still on their faces. Sirius was last, his mouth hanging open as he took in what he saw.

Lily had somewhat the same reaction after she looked around.

"What kind of room is this?" They both asked at the same time.

"The house elves call it the Come and Go room. We call it the Room of Requirement. All you need to do is pace in front of this blank stretch of wall three times, concentrating on what you need the room to become. Not that difficult, see?" Ron explained.

"Ah. I wonder why we never found it. It would be perfect for the map..." Sirius trailed off when he noticed everyone staring at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"The map?" Lily asked.

"Oh, um..." He mumbled, stalling.

"You mean the Marauder's Map? But..." Hermione trailed off.

A moment later she gasped. "Sirius?" She said, no louder then a whisper.

He nodded.

"Sirius?" Lily asked, coming up in front of him.

Harry took his wand and tapped Sirius' head. As the magic on him faded away, Lily gasped as well.

Harry then tapped her on the head, too.

"Lils?" Sirius said as her transfigurations were lifted.

"Sirius, why do you look way older then you should be?"

"Lils, why are you _here_?" Sirius said, his eyes wide.

"Huh? I don't understand..." Lily said, staring at Sirius, confusion plain in her eyes.

"We should probably explain." Hermione said, taking a seat on one of the couches in front of the fire.

Ron sat next to her while Sirius, Harry and Lily took the fluffy, winged armchairs.

"Beware, this may take a while." Ron said, shifting himself to get comfortable.

Harry then explained the whole story with Ron and Hermione helping him along the way.

**A/N- HELLO MAGICAL BEANS!**

**Enjoyed? I hope so...**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Suggestions? Well, then here's an idea! Click that little button down there.... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Lauren :)**


	11. I Prank Myself Before I Prank Me

Chapter Eleven

"So... we're time travelers?" Lily asked, eyes wide. You could almost see the cogs turning in her head.

"Yeah, although I still don't understand how you got here." Hermione answered.

"Wait, you don't understand how _I _got here? What about the rest of you? You know how you got here?" asked Lily.

"To some extent. Harry, Ron and I got here because of a spell Voldemort cast at us. Sirius arrived... Wait. How did Sirius get here?" Hermione directed that question towards Harry.

"I know that Lily came here through my Patronus. Sirius, however, just appeared. I have a theory. Lily arrived through my Patronus because my memory, or thought was about her. Sirius arrived through the Death Veil. He went through it and instead of dying like everyone thought, he was sent here." Harry finished.

Hermione's brain was on overload, trying to find any kind of flaw in Harry's theory.

"But I don't understand. How did Lily just 'appear' out of a Patronus? That doesn't make any sense." Hermione said, proud to have found _something _wrong with what he said, as Harry's theory was really good.

"She didn't just 'appear'. She materialized. Kind of like the way we disappeared. I think that my thought of the way she would've treated me activated something in Voldemort's spell. The only way to prove it is to figure out what spell he used." Harry said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Harry, we should probably get to Dumbledore. He should know about Sirius." Hermione said.

"Wait, someone should transfigure Lily back to the way she was." Harry said, looking pointedly at Ron.

"Alright," said Ron as he got up off the couch.

"Stand please." He said to Lily.

Lily stood up and Ron pointed his wand at her face.

Ron muttered the incantations under his breath and Lily changed back to Ms. Tyler (as she dubbed her transfigured self).

"Perfect." Harry approved.

"Let's go." Hermione led the way out of the room.

They, once again, found themselves knocking on the Headmaster's door.

"Enter."

They did.

"It seems that we have a new guest, Prof- Albus." Harry said, standing in front of Sirius.

The Headmaster grinned. "Who is it this time?"

Sirius stepped out from behind the crowd of young Professors.

"Ah, who do we have here?"

Dumbledore didn't recognize him. He changed a lot from his stay in Azkaban.

"Albus, this is my time's Sirius Black. We have already explained everything to him and Lily." Harry explained.

"We just thought that we should inform you that he is here."

"How did he get here?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Well, you see, we sort of got stuck in a duel with a group of Death Eaters in my fifth year. The duel happened to be taking place in the Department of Mysteries, the main part being in the room with the Death Veil. The Order had come to help us once they caught wind of the situation and where it was. Sirius wasn't supposed to come, but he did anyway. And then..." Harry trailed off. It still hurt him to think of what happened... or what had supposedly happened, seeing as Sirius was still alive.

So Hermione finished for him. "Sirius was dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange when she hit him with a stunner. He was standing right in front of the Death Veil at the time. He fell through. So I guess this 'Death Veil' isn't really a Death Veil. Its more of a time-traveling device."

Dumbledore stared at Sirius, looking thoughtful.

"Hmmm, well I suppose the only thing that we can do for now is to have Sirius stay with us. Another room will be added to your already existing quarters. Sirius, I suppose you could help teach Defense. I will be needing Lily's assistance starting in about two weeks, actually. I was going to contact you tonight, after dinner. Will that be okay, Mr. Robinson?" Dumbledore said, directing the question at Harry.

"Of course, it'll be fine. So, Sirius' name is Zach now. It was the first thing that popped into my head. But he needs a last name." Harry said, studying Sirius.

"How 'bout Knight? It works with the whole star theme." He said with a smile.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Very clever, Mr. Knight."

Suddenly there was a gurgling noise coming from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Ron, blushing, holding his stomach.

"What? I can't help it! I'm hungry!" He cried.

Everyone laughed.

"Time for dinner, I suppose. Do you think he should be transfigured?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"No, the whole seventh year Defense class saw him already. I don't think they can tell."

"Alright, I trust your judgment." Dumbledore said, making Harry smile.

"Dinner?" Ron moaned.

"Dinner."

"Students! Please, I need your attention for just a few moments and then you can return to filling your empty stomachs. I have another new Professor to introduce you to. His name is Mr. Knight and he will be taking over the assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts position when Ms. Tyler leaves in two weeks. Now before you all go around asking why she is leaving, I will tell you. I am in need of an assistant and she is perfect for the job. Now Mr. Knight will be helping with Defense classes now, so he will be able to get a feel of it. Without further ado, Mr. Knight." Dumbledore said, looking towards where he was coming into the Great Hall.

The Marauders realized that this was the guy who Professor Robinson ran out of the room with during class. They all voiced this at the same time, in hushed voices.

"Hey! That's the guy-"

"Who appeared-"

"During Defense-"

"Today!"

"Wait, who appeared when?" Peter asked feeling confused.

"That man, Mr. Knight, appeared in the middle of defense today! Professor Robinson ran out of the room with him. Hmmm, I wonder why he just appeared like that. I mean, you cant Apparate into Hogwarts so... I don't know how he could have possibly..." Remus said, trailing off in his own thoughts toward the end.

"Oh." Peter said.

As soon as Dumbledore told them they could continue with their meal, bad things came into plan.

"You know what I'm thinking, Mr. Padfoot?" James said, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Yes, Mr. Prongs, I have a feeling we are having the same thoughts at the moment. When shall we put them into action?" Sirius answered, rubbing his temples, eyes wide like he was seeing something no one else could.

"Guys... maybe we should lay off the new guy." Remus said, catching on to what they were planning.

"But Moony! We didn't even prank the first five newbies! That was five, _FIVE_ newbies that were left UNPRANKED! C'mon! Please? All we did this year was the welcome back prank to the Slytherins! You know you want to do another one!" James begged, putting on his puppy dogface.

"Fine. But only because you've been somewhat good." Remus said, giving in with a smile.

"Yes!" James and Sirius yelled, slapping each other hi fives.

The Mr. Knight heard this and looked over to where he thought he heard the noise. When he saw the Marauders, heads together, conversing in hushed tones, he cracked a smile. He still felt a little odd, though. Watching himself isn't an experience you could get used to immediately. He realized what they were doing almost right after he was done thinking about all this.

"Hey Harry?" he asked, leaning over so that Harry could hear his whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I would get in trouble if I pranked myself before I prank me?" Sirius asked, realizing only after he said it how odd that sounded.

Harry laughed. "No, the only thing that would probably happen would be disapproving looks from some of the staff and utmost respect from yourself." He finished with a smile.

"Awesome. Wanna help?"

"Sure. I could use some fun. Should I ask Ron? He's great at strategy."

"Yuppers. Go for it."

"Hey, Ron!" Harry whisper-yelled, poking Ron in the head.

"Hey! What?" Ron whisper-yelled back, rubbing the spot where Harry had poked him.

"Sirius wants to prank himself. He needs help. You want in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun. When do we start?"

"Tonight. Room of Requirement." Harry said. Then he turned and told Sirius.

'_Tonight was going to be one hell of a night'_ they all thought.

**A/N- WOOHOO!!!**

**Sorry this took longer then usual. I had lots of work... Ugh, Global always gets in the way ;)**

**So I hope you enjoyed my latest installment (I have always wanted to say that :])**

**Hey, if anyone wanted something really hilarious to watch while they're bored i suggest _A Very Potter Musical _on YouTube. I love it! Very random, and the people who made it GET SOME PEANUT BUTTER WITH THEIR NAMES ON IT!!!!**

**Hehe, leave me some reviews!!!! They make me happy :)**

**-Lauren :)**


	12. Why Does Peter Keep on Falling?

**Key-**

**Padfoot- young Sirius **

**Sirius- old Sirius (from the future)**

Chapter Twelve

The common room was quiet. All the Gryffindors had gone to bed an hour ago. Quiet. Just the way the Marauders wanted it.

"Come on!" James said after checking that no one was there.

"Where are we-ow!" Peter had tripped over the last stair and fell.

"You alright Wormtail?" Remus asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, thanks Moony. Now where are we going? You still haven't told me."

"The Room of Requirement. It's the only place we can be sure we wont be overheard." Padfoot answered.

"Do we have the cloak?" Peter asked, following the others to the portrait hole.

"No, we don't need it. No one will be up now, it's too late." James said jumping down from the hole into the hall.

The castle was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

_Wham._

"Wormtail! Padfoot! Shhh!"

James turned around to see Peter on top of Padfoot, just underneath the portrait hole. Remus was standing in front of them, rolling his eyes.

"Come on! Why does it take so long just to get out of the bloody common room?" James huffed, bending down to help Padfoot up while Remus helped Peter.

"I apologize, Prongs. Not all of us are perfect like you." Padfoot said, rolling his eyes.

"I know. But you should try. Now let's go!" James said, turning on his heel and walking down the hallway.

"Um, Prongs? It's this way." Remus chuckled while Padfoot and Peter were shaking with laughter.

"I knew that! Now stop laughing and march!" James said, running back to them and pointing his finger down the hallway.

"Yes, sir!" Peter and Padfoot said at the same time, saluting him.

Remus just walked on after them and James took the end at a march.

* * *

"Come on! Everyone's asleep! Let's just go already! It takes time to come up with a master piece and if I'm waiting for you guys it won't be the best it can be!" Sirius moaned to himself quietly, standing in the middle of the circular common room, waiting for Harry and Ron to join him so they could head to the Room of Requirement.

While he was waiting he looked around the room that would be his until they figured out how to get back to their own time.

There was a huge fireplace in the wall directly across from the door, with the same portrait guarding their room, over the mantel place. Around the fireplace there were several squishy armchairs and a large couch. Three work desks lined the rest of the walls. The desks were covered in parchment that seemed to have class schedules and work plans scattered about them. Any free wall space was taken up with bookshelves and from what he had heard before the girls went to bed it was 'the best part of the whole place!' along with 'the library full of books that could really expand our teaching methods!'

Sirius thought that was a load of rubbish. Why should he care whether or not the squirts learned something out of books? Hands on knowledge (A.K.A. practical lessons) was always the best teacher in Sirius' opinion.

Sirius' favourite thing about their living quarters was that they were decked out in Gryffindor colours. His room was just like that of his old dorm except the bed was a bit bigger and there was only one of them instead of four.

Harry had told him that it was lucky there were five rooms as they were now five people, but when Sirius had arrived he found a sixth door added to the five already existing ones.

Sirius was the first to reach it, his curiosity getting the best of him. When he opened the door his mouth had dropped in surprise.

It was a large open space with a duelling stage running along the far wall. On the other three walls was equipment. And not just any equipment, but fighting equipment. Shields, swords, scabbards, daggers, belts, wand holsters, extra wands, padding, and dummies (that looked strangely like Death Eaters). Sirius stood there with his mouth opened until the rest of them had come up behind him and wanted to see what had Sirius so stunned.

Their reactions were the same. They were stunned, their mouths hanging opened. To think that they had all this at their disposal! They could train whenever they wanted and maybe learn some skills to help kill off some Death Eaters in this time.

Sirius was just thinking about how they should really get some training in sometime soon when Ron and Harry walked through the door with smiles on their faces.

"What have you guys done without me?" Sirius pouted.

Harry chuckled, "Nothing, Sirius. We both have some pretty good ideas, that's all..."

"Well, I wanna hear them! Let's go!" Sirius said, running over to the door and opened it quietly so as not to wake the girls. Harry and Ron followed at a slower pace.

They made their way to the Room of Requirement silently because they didn't want anyone knowing where they were going.

* * *

"Stop!" James whispered-yelled as they were about to round the corner to the Room of Requirement.

"What? What happened?" Padfoot asked, looking around wildly for the source of what had made James make them stop.

"I hear something..."

"Told you we should have brought the cloak..." Peter said quietly.

"Shut up!" James snapped. "If it's a teacher we're screwed! And the cloak wouldn't have made us any quieter then we are right now."

Remus ignored their bickering and peeked around the corner to where he thought his werewolf senses had picked up the noise of soft falling footsteps.

What he saw didn't surprise him, but it did sort of ruin their night.

"Hey guys! It's some teachers," Remus whispered, turning back to them.

That efficiently shut them up.

"Not Minnie or anyone like that. Just Professor Robinson, Professor Richards and Mr. Knight." Remus said, turning back to see where they were headed.

Now _that_ surprised him. He saw them walking into none other then the Room of Requirement.

"Hey! They just went into the Room of Requirement!" Remus whisper-yelled in James' ear, making him jump.

"Jeesh, Moony! Right in my- wait, what?" James had whisper-yelled right back, sticking his head around the corner just in time to see them disappear into the room.

Padfoot and Peter stuck their heads around as well, but they only caught the door sinking back into the wall.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Padfoot asked.

"I think we should go and ask them about it." Remus said.

"What? Moony, have you lost your marbles? We could get in huge trouble! And it's not even for a prank!" James knocked on Remus' head as he said this.

"No, I have not lost my marbles," he said, ducking from under James' knocking fist, "Padfoot's marbles are the ones we always slip on. I, however, think it's a very good idea. I doubt they would give us detention. I think they would be delighted to have us amazing Marauders as company. Especially you, James."

James raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't know, Professor Robinson seemed to have taken a liking to you." Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, come on Prongs! It can't hurt. So what if we get detention? We practically live in detention!" Padfoot said as he started walking towards the blank stretch of wall that was the Room of Requirement.

James thought for a moment and the shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, lets go." He said, following after Padfoot with Remus and Peter travelling behind him.

Padfoot had already opened the room up, the giant doors staring them right in the face.

"Alright..." Padfoot said, putting his weight on the doors so they would open.

They walked in, the door shutting behind them.

"What the hell?" a voice said from inside.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked when he finally saw the Marauders standing in front of the doors that had just closed.

"We pushed." Padfoot said with a winning smile on his face.

It obviously didn't work on Professor Robinson.

"Don't give me that smile, Black. You know it's very far after curfew. What are you doing here?"

"We needed a, um, private room." James tried this excuse; his fingers crossed, hoping it would work.

Professor Robinson's eyes narrowed.

"You say you needed a private room and yet you brought all four of you here when I know for a fact that it's you four alone in one dorm room. How much more private can you get?"

"Um... I, um... sorry, I got nothing." James said.

The three professors stared them down.

The Marauders were used to this and used this time to check out the room.

It seemed that the professors were using it to plan something, as there was a large table in the middle of the room with three chairs behind. On the table were spell books and loads of parchment, blank and written on. The only source of light were a bunch of candles scattered around on the table and tiny tables that were placed at points around the room. Covering the walls were bookshelves of what looked like both muggle books and magical books on... _pranks?_

"What are you doing in here, Professor?" James asked, wondering whether these professors weren't as normal as he thought.

"Um," Professor Robinson actually looked a bit guilty.

"We are trying to find a decent prank to pull and then plans to put it in action, although why I'm telling you four, I haven't a clue, but there you are. Now, what are _you_ doing here, may I ask?" Sirius asked.

"Surprisingly enough, the same reason as you. Never thought I would live to see the day Professors are helping us with our mission to bring chaos on the good people of Hogwarts. Congratulations, Professors." Padfoot smiled, going up to each professor in turn and shaking their hands vigorously.

Sirius, Ron and Harry all burst into laughter at Padfoot's announcement.

Padfoot bowed, straightened up and then said, "So what can we help you with?"

"Actually we were planning on pranking you, just to prove it could be done. But now that you're here we may as well team up and turn it on the rest of the school." Ron said, enjoying the looks on their faces when they heard people were conspiring against them.

"So what did you have in mind?" Harry asked them, an evil smile lighting up his face.

The smile was contagious and within moments it was upon every face in the room.

* * *

"Now when shall this fabulous, ingenious, magical, fantastical, AMAZ-" Padfoot was cut off by Remus, who had put a hand over his mouth.

"I think what he means to say is, when is this going to take place, oh wonderful Professors of mine?" James said.

"How about tomorrow at dinner? That way after classes we could go and set it up because there is no way the house-elves will let us do this in the kitchens." Ron suggested.

"Great idea, but how are we going to shake the girls?" Harry sighed.

"Ugh, they always complicate things." Sirius said, banging his fist on the table.

The Marauders laughed.

"Well, we could just use a bunch of secret passageways to get to the Great Hall." Ron said.

"But I have Lily with me until the very last bell. I suppose you guys could do it without me. After all, Ron is better at Transfiguration then I am." Harry said, smiling at his blushing friend.

"Yeah, mate, just come when you can." Sirius said.

"Great! So we're all set?" James asked.

"Yuppers. Alright! Bed time!" Harry said, yawning.

"Since when do you say yuppers?" Ron asked Harry, staring at him incredulously. "You sound like Zach."

"Ugh, I've been hanging out with you too much! You've got _you_ on me! Yuck." Harry said, looking at Sirius and making a face.

Sirius pouted. "Having me on you should be an honor!" he said, and then laughed. "That sounds so bad." He said, cracking up.

Everyone else laughed with him. They laughed until they were sore (even though it wasn't that funny). It was late and they were very tired.

"I. Want. Bed. Now." Harry said once they had all calmed down.

"Alright," Ron said, gathering up all their finished plans into a neat pile and tucked it under his arm.

Harry and the Marauders were already walking towards the door.

Ron and Sirius followed moments later.

Once everyone was out and the door had disappeared the Marauders turned to Harry, Ron and Sirius and bowed.

"You are forever the best professors we have ever had. All hail yous." Padfoot said.

"Yous?" Ron chuckled.

Padfoot scowled. "We are complimenting you. Just take it."

"Alright, alright!" Ron then bowed to them, Harry following to suit although Sirius did not (he didn't feel comfortable bowing to himself for something he had done).

"And you are forever the best pranksters in Hogwarts history. All hail yous." They both said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"And now we bid you goodnight." Sirius and Padfoot said at the same time while everyone stood up.

Harry and Ron looked Padfoot, then at Sirius and then at each other and burst out laughing.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ron called out through his laughter, walking away. Sirius reluctantly followed the two laughing professors leaving behind four students who were very confused as to why the two professors had burst out laughing.

**A/N-**

**Alright, I'm very sorry this took longer then usual but this will probably be the normal update time for both my stories (weekends).**

**I do have other things to attend to (even though I wish I didn't) and can't update as often as I'd like to. I will try to update as fast as I can without making this story really crappy because I'm writing to fast. :)**

**Question? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism? ANYTHING!!?!?!?!? **

**I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE HERE PEOPLE!!!**

**Now, pretty please with a cherry, sprinkles, whipped cream, fudge, and elephant, some magic, a banana, some corn, a paper bag, a hammer, a few of Fred and George's Canary Creams and last but not least a very LARGE Winnie the Pooh candle on top, REVIEW!**

**Have a pleasant day and keep on reading!**

**-Lauren:)**


End file.
